1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image recording apparatuses which records images on a sheet and, in particular, to an image recording apparatus which is configured to record images on both sides of a sheet.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many cases, image recording apparatuses configured to record images on paper sheets are provided with a paper sheet transporting path inside. Further, those image recording apparatuses are provided with a recording portion which records images on paper sheets in the transporting path. Further, the image recording apparatuses transport a paper sheet along the transporting path in accord with a transporting direction by sandwiching the paper sheet between pairs of rollers. As an example, there are two pairs of the previously mentioned rollers as below. One is a pair of transporting rollers provided on the upstream side relative to the recording portion in accord with the transporting direction to guide the paper sheet to the recording portion, while the other is a pair of paper discharge rollers provided on the downstream side relative to the recording portion in accord with the transporting direction to discharge the paper sheet out of the apparatus with images recorded by the recording portion.
However, after image recording by the recording portion, the paper sheet sometimes floats upward in a recurvate fashion from a supporting portion which is supporting the paper sheet. Therefore, some image recording apparatuses are provided with a float-up prevention mechanism which is configured to prevent the paper sheet from floating upward. This float-up prevention mechanism is provided in the vicinity of the recording portion on the downstream side relative to the recording portion in accord with the transporting direction, i.e. between the recording portion and the pair of paper discharge rollers. As the float-up prevention mechanism, for example, a pair of rollers can serve to prevent the paper sheet from floating upward by sandwiching the paper sheet between the rollers. Further, as another example of the float-up prevention mechanism, a spur member can be arranged above the transporting path to prevent the paper sheet from floating upward by holding down the paper sheet from above.
Further, there are image recording apparatuses known to be capable of recording images on both sides of a paper sheet. In such image recording apparatuses, a resupply transporting path is formed in addition to a main transporting path for transporting paper sheets from the tray accommodating the paper sheets to the discharge port through the recording portion for recording images on paper sheets. For example, the resupply transporting path serves the purpose for the pair of paper discharge rollers to send the paper sheets transported to the downstream side of the recording portion in accord with the transporting direction with images recorded on the surfaces by the recording portion, back again to the upstream side of the recording portion in accord with the transporting direction in the main transporting path. The paper sheets transported through the resupply transporting path reach the recording portion with their back surfaces facing the recording portion. By virtue of this, the recording portion can record images on the back surfaces of the paper sheets.
With such image recording apparatus, if a paper sheet is jammed in the transporting path as its front edge has passed through the recording portion, then a user is able to remove the jammed paper sheet from the apparatus by pulling at the jammed paper caught between the pair of paper discharge rollers.
However, because the pair of paper discharge rollers are in contact with each other to let paper sheets come between the two rollers, when the front edge of a paper sheet has not reached the pair of paper discharge rollers, then the user is unable to reach or access the paper sheet from the front side of the apparatus through the pair of paper discharge rollers. Further, even though the front edge of the paper sheet has reached the pair of paper discharge rollers, when the paper sheet is pulled at forcibly, then there is a risk of tearing it apart and leave behind scraps of the torn paper inside the apparatus. Therefore, for the same reason as described hereinabove, it is impossible or difficult to gain access to the paper scraps from the front side of the apparatus through the pair of paper discharge rollers.